warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moon's Image Dump/Kpop Gallery
ohohoho. i'm gonna have a LOT of fun with this. also if you think this is a stupid idea or you hate kpop or looking at these faces (IF YOU DO I MUST ASK VERY DEEP QUESTIONS ON WHY) then just click away. it's my page and i can do whatever i want with it, including uploading non related to warriors photos. |-|TXT pictures= BOYFRIEND MATERIAL.jpg|uwu DANGERRR.jpg|uwu YOU BEAUTY.jpg|uwu ANGELELELELELELEL.jpg|uwu SKY BLUE IS HIS COLOR.jpg|uwu SIR I BELIEVE THIS IS ILLEGAL.jpg|UWUWUWU I DON'T THINK THAT'S ALLOWED ARREST HIM.jpg|UWUWUWUWUWUWU AAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M NOT SURE IF THIS IS ALLOWED MY BIASSSSSS AAAAAA.jpg|UWUWUWU //screeches// OMGMGGMGMGOGMMGOGMG.jpg|UWUWUWUWUWU OMG STOPPPPP YOU'RE ONLY 12 DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEART LIKE THAT UR_SO_CUTE_WTF_AAAAA.jpg|UWUWUWUWUWU MY UWU MACHINE IS BREAKING OMGGG HE'S SO CUTEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|UWUWUWUWUWU YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD I LOVE YOUUUUUU |-|Baekhyun pictures= AAAAAA.jpg|screeches aestheticy.png|the best aesthetic of UN Village EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ARE YOU AN ANGEL INCARNATE.gif|this entire photoshoot killed me!!! the hair is f l o o f ARREST THIS MAN.jpg|arrest this man. he is rude. baek.jpg|as you can tell i really like silver hair BAEKHYUNN.jpg|the infobox picture on my legendary baekon page Baekhyunnie.png|my old desktop wallpaper BAEKIE BAEKIE BAEK.png|my current icon baekie.jpg|don't ask me why i have 10,000 pictures of a man who doesn't know i exist saved on my computer okay baekieee.jpg|s i l v e r h a i r. better boop.jpg|boop my icon picture on Xanje (a pet collecting website), this is from blooming days mv boop.jpg|my old icon picture on Xanje byun baekhyun what would i do without you.jpg|i think i like white hair too COME HERE LET ME HUG YOU PLS U PRECIOUS BEAN.jpg|cutie <3 EVEN MORE AAAAAA.jpg|he's cute in this picture too <3 handsome af.jpg|my previous desktop wallpaper HJSKSK K I L L M E ALREADY.jpg|city lights photoshoot that killed me I AM SWIMMING OVER TO KOREA FOR YOU.png|//books ticket flight to korEEa// I.jpg|NONONONONO STOP STOP indistinct screeches.png|if you made it this far i applaud you, you probably have baekhyun's face memorized because of me right? INDISTINCT SCREECHING.jpg|HE'S SO CUTE IN THIS PICTURE??!!! king.jpg|bruhhh he looks like a king MY REASON TO LIVE.jpg|still figuring out what his choker says new icon picture of baek.png|remember t h i s? oh yes..jpg|YESSSS ANATOMY EDITS ARE JUST SO CUTE omfg.jpg|yes i don't get it either, send help pls omg so cute.PNG|idk nan molla anymore oop its a baekhyunnie, luv u boi.PNG|wowie this was like the oldest baek icon SCREECHES.jpg|future icon? silver haired king.jpg|s i l v e r h a i r e d k i n g THE PAIN.jpg|the pains of being a baekhyun stan THIS MAN AND THE THINGS HE DOES TO ME.jpg|this man and the things he does to me smh YOU CUTIE.jpg|HE'S SO CUTE SHJSCERESRVUIERUIRCK; EKBJVEMWHRWP 35AE5860-D69A-4D18-BAF9-D7D4E5E9EBE3.jpeg|Moonwing's Christmas gift, AAAAAAA HE LOOKS SO CUTE THANK YOU!!!!! 4F90EBA3-C0DB-431D-83FD-D69203EAD710.jpeg|MOONWING KNOWS MY WEAKNESS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UWUWUWU |-|Felix pictures= Felix.jpg|THE AMOUNT OF DISRESPECT IS UNREAL Felix_background.jpg|HE CAN KICK ME AND I WOULD SAY THANK YOU OMGOGGMOGOGMGOGOMGGOMOGGOGMOMG.jpg|PRECIOUS FELIX WITH A PRECIOUS BEAR AAAAAAA i am SCREECHING.jpeg|I'M ONE YEAR OLDER THAN HIM YET HE OWNS ME YA'LL I CAN'T.jpg|I AM SCREECHING INFINITELY NOW I AM SCREAMING.jpg|EUIENWRUCHECOCNRECTRETUCERITEUHTUI 18B5A58B-59F9-4846-BEAC-92F46E614A57.jpeg|BOTH OF THEM ARE EQUALLY CUTE I WANT TO PAT THE FLOOF.jpg|I WANT TO PAT HIS FLOOFY HAIR RIGHT NOW 6C3B977A-39DF-4A2C-A78A-7CDE2505AADC.jpeg|I WANT TO CRY HE'S SO CUTE OMG D6848F48-B36D-4CD3-854C-AC972A9DF958.jpeg|I'M TRYING VERY HARD NOT TO COMBUST FROM THAT STARE D6CA40A9-6EAA-45ED-8E68-FC83654ACD7A.png|I JUST WANT TO HUG HIM FOREVER AND FEED HIM THE BEST FOOD IN THE WORLD 1F97E996-284E-4259-B121-A32DF1A15CF3.jpeg|I WILL GIVE YOU THE WORLD 300A565D-7AE9-4D3E-9D3C-AC65E0081FA7.jpeg|JUST TAKE MY MONEY AND EVERYTHING YOU DESERVE THE WORLD 0294F244-BC98-4704-BD7B-68DA4B3A70DD.jpeg|REPEAT AFTER ME: LEE FELIX IS BETTER THAN THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE FA36EEC7-3FBA-48A8-A0C4-AA87D9E2D008.jpeg|I WANT TO CRY THAT JAWLINE CAN SLICE MY BREAD 3DCCD6FA-73E8-4A12-B7CF-89DADA8CB351.jpeg|THEY ALL LOOK LIKE THE JEWELS IN A CROWN FEC17CED-D33B-47B6-A0EB-03272B7FE621.jpeg|I'M GOOGLING HOW TO BECOME A FIELD OF GRASS SO I CAN BE BLESSED 5E6A1B6B-A6BF-4149-818D-D5BBB1947D40.png|LET ME PAT YOUR FLOOFS :D HE IS AS PRETTY AS HIS SURROUNDINGS IN THIS PICTURE.jpg|SUCH BOYFRIEND MATERIAL MMM SCREEEEE.gif|TOP NOTCH DANCING BECAUSE STRAY KIDS IS TALENT I’M SCREAMING.gif|THEY ARE SO PRECIOUS I WILL PROTECT THEM FOREVER HE’S TO PERFECT FOR THE HORRORS OF SCHOOL.jpeg|HE'S TOO GOOD LOOKING FOR SCHOOL AND THOSE FRECKLES ARE GIVING ME LIFE I SWEAR IF I HAD THE MONEY-.jpeg|A TRIPLE COURSE BUFFET WITH A SNACK SUCH BOYFRIEND MATERIAL.jpg|MORE BOYFRIEND MATERIAL HE LOOKS LIKE A HEAVENLY PRINCE I WILL GIVE HIM THE WORLD.jpg|HE LOOKS LIKE A HEAVENLY PRINCE I WILL GIVE HIM THE ENTIRE WORLD FELIX IN MIROH SLAYS OMG.jpg|HE'S JUST SO HANDSOME BEYOND DESCRIPTION Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Work In Progress Category:Miscellaneous